


The Auction

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Lock&Key soulmate au [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Charity Auctions, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing a Bed, Silver needs reassurance, background Max/Anne/Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Modern au, set post soulmate fic The Lock & La Clé. Flint needs Silver to go to a charity auction in his stead and insists he take soulmate, Max. While there, Silver and Max have a run-in with Woodes Rogers, and Silver suffers more anxiety about his relationship and how he fits in with the Max/Anne/Jack dynamic.





	The Auction

Silver moved to stand behind Max, who was efficiently stirring the contents of the wok. He slid one arm around her waist to let his hand rest on her hip, his other hand just below her left shoulder. He leaned his chin on her right shoulder, sniffing appreciatively at the cooking.

"What do you want? Food isn't ready yet."

"Maybe I just want to love you." He brushed his cheek against hers.

Max scoffed. "You only love me this much when you want something or you've done something wrong."

"Harsh."

"Accurate. I suppose there's also when you're upset or sick, but I'd know that now."

The soulbond would make sure of it.

He exhaled. "Fine," he said, though he didn't release her. "I need to you to be my date to a work thing."

She poked at the food some more. "Of course. Why do you think I need persuasion?" They'd been each other's plus-one many times, just as she and Billy, and on occasion Billy and Silver, had attended events where they'd rather not go alone.

"That was before the soulbond." He stepped away.

"Some would argue I'm more likely to agree because of the bond."

"I don't want to make things any more complicated with Anne."

Max shook her head. "We've talked about this before. Do not worry about my relationships. And get some plates out. Where's Billy?"

"Out on an errand. He said he'd be back by now," Silver said, doing as he was bid. Billy would miss out if he didn't hurry.

As Max turned off the wok, the front door opened. "Food," she called. "Hurry and wash up." She began dishing up. She glanced over at Silver. "Why are you always worried about Anne but never Jack?"

"Because Jack doesn't seem like the possessive type," he said. "And Anne terrifies me."

Max scoffed. Billy came into the kitchen, beaming.

"Thanks," he said, taking a seat.

"You're welcome."

Halfway through the meal Silver said, "Have you got a nice dress for this work thing?"

"Probably. It depends on what exactly it is. You didn't specify."

"Right. Flint can't go, he and Miranda are double-booked and Miranda won't let him wriggle out of the first thing he agreed to which is more of a big deal. But he's supposed to go to this charity auction, and he wants me to go in his place. He's giving me an upper limit to bid for him, including a particular item he wants."

Max swallowed, blinked. "Flint is trusting you to spend his money?"

"Why do you think he needs you to go with him?" Billy asked, clearly having been consulted earlier. "Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"That's not true."

It was true, and in fact, Silver later confessed that Flint had asked him in desperation only after two other people had turned him down. It had been Miranda's idea and Flint had asked if he'd take his soulmate, knowing that Max was more level-headed and less reckless.

*

"You look amazing," Silver said, one arm around Max's waist as they entered the hotel ballroom.

"You already said so," she returned.

"Yes, but I'm looking at all these other women and you, in that dress – you stand out. In a good way."

Max laughed softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. The sleeveless lavender dress was expensive and fitted in with the crowd. Her hair was arranged in a half-up and half-down elegant style. Her jewellery was understated, less being more. Silver could smell her floral perfume and the physical contact was making their soulbond pulse in delight.

Silver was in a tuxedo, almost indistinguishable from the other men aside from his long hair, tonight pulled back into a neat ponytail fastened at the nape of his neck. He got them champagne as soon as a waiter bearing a tray came near. Might as well make the most of this work outing.

Just before the auction began a man wandered over, his bearing confident. He bore a scar on one cheek. He focussed all his attention on Max, and Silver's eyes narrowed.

"Woodes Rogers," the man said with a bow. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure, ma'am."

"I'm Max. Please excuse me. I need to visit the ladies room before the auction." Max squeezed Silver's arm and walked away. Woodes watched her until she was out of sight.

"She's quite the catch," Woodes said. "Sorry, you are?"

"John Silver," he replied, tone haughty. "That's my soulmate you're staring at." His mark was covered by his sleeve, Max's was on her breast and therefore rarely in view and so Woodes couldn't have known that. It didn't quell Silver's anger.

Woodes blinked a few times. "I apologise," he said without sincerity. "Silver…I don't believe we've met. Which is your company?"

"I'm representing James Flint's interests." That often got a nod of respect. Here it got a small smile from Woodes.

"I see. Well, happy bidding." Woodes wandered away, glancing back over his shoulder several times as if hoping to glimpse Max again.

Silver fumed silently until Max returned.

"Smile, _mon amour_ ," she said. "We are here as Flint's proxy and this is a charity auction. Make a good show of it."

He nodded, and they made their way onto the dance floor in front of the stage where the auctioneer was announcing the first item.

The items had all been donated by various businesses and philanthropists. A day of skeet shooting with a team from a prestigious law firm. A weekend in a cabin owned by an investment banker. Silver made a few low bids for the sake of participation. 

Nearby, Woodes was outbidding him, though not winning anything either. He was still throwing frequent lusty glances at Max.

"Next item, this cylinder smoked glass vase, a Reyes original, kindly donated by Katherine Fellows," the auctioneer said. Woodes' attention snapped to the vase, being displayed with care by a white gloved assistant.

Woodes made the first bid, and the third.

"He collects them," Max murmured in Silver's ear as Woodes continued to bid. "That vase is the main reason he's here in person."

"How do you know that?"

"I was talking to someone in the bathroom."

Max's ability to gather information never failed to amaze Silver. So Woodes liked the vase did he? Silver made a bid. Woodes glared at him, which gave Silver a thrill of satisfaction.

Woodes made another bid, the lady who'd been alternating bids with him did likewise, then Silver bid again to hike the price.

"What are you doing?" Max hissed.

"Making him work for it."

"Three thousand, do I hear three thousand one hundred?" the auctioneer asked.

The lady bid again. Then Woodes. This went on until Woodes had the bid at four thousand five hundred and the lady bowed out.

"Four thousand five hundred going once," the auctioneer said but Silver bid again. "Four thousand six hundred."

Woodes bid, shooting a venomous look at Silver, who bid again out of spite, forcing Woodes, after a moment's hesitation, to bid again.

"Four thousand eight hundred," the auctioneer said. "Do I hear one more?"

Max dug her fingers into Silver's arm. "Stop it," she ordered. "What will Flint say if you buy that ridiculous vase with his money?"

Silver had been about to bid but Max was making sense. He shook his head and the auctioneer counted the bid once, twice, sold.

"Thank you," Silver said. "I was getting carried away."

"That's why I'm here." She gave him a fond smile.

The next few items went by without Silver or Woodes participating in the bidding. Then came the item that Flint had told Silver to bid on, an antique broach that he wanted as a gift for Miranda.

The bidding began at two thousand. Silver and a few others showed interest and the price climbed. The other bidders gave up as the price reached ten thousand, and Silver was left to outbid a gentleman in a military uniform.

Then Woodes joined in. "It's for charity," he said but the look he gave Silver showed this had become personal.

The military officer gave up at twelve thousand. The limit Flint had given Silver was fifteen thousand, and he wasn't expected to even reach that. This was a lower level charity auction than the events Flint and Miranda usually attended. Silver knew Flint's businesses did well, but that both his employer and Miranda had inherited wealth, or there'd have been no invite to even this shindig.

"I've got this," Max said and moved away from Silver, standing closer to Woodes, as Silver bid thirteen thousand. "Such generosity is incredibly attractive." She held Woodes gaze, ran one finger seductively down her cleavage, licking at her lower lip. She leaned over, whispered to him. Woodes put one arm around her waist and they began to move towards the back of the room.

"Thirteen thousand going once. Going twice. Are we all done? Sold."

Silver's delight at winning the item was soured at the sight of Woodes leaving with Max. However the moment they reached the carpeted area, she extricated herself from his grasp.

"No, I cannot. Forgive me. He's my soulmate," she said and hurried back to Silver, who pulled her close, hoping Woodes' good breeding would prevent him from making a scene.

Woodes glowered but he turned away to make small talk with someone else. The danger seemed to be over.

"Let's pay and get out of here," Max suggested and Silver was happy to oblige.

"What did you say to Woodes to distract him?" he asked as they left the hotel.

"Same as I just told you. Let's pay and get out of here."

Silver smiled. "Thank you. Flint will be happy."

*

Max had just climbed into bed when Silver came to stand in the doorway. She didn't need him to ask, merely threw back the covers and nodded her head. He climbed in alongside her, settling the covers back over them both.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand.

There was no point him dissembling. "Woodes Rogers. I'm glad we beat him. But I wasn't just poking at him for fun. I was jealous of the way he looked at you."

"I know. I felt it when I distracted him, the bond made it quite clear that you were upset. But he meant nothing to me."

"Because he's a man?"

Max sighed. "Because he seemed like an arrogant ass. Do you think Jack and Anne and myself are all platonically involved? No. It's complicated. And our soulbond has nothing to do with gender. Don't make Billy give you the speech again about familial soulmates and unrequited bonds."

"I don't want that," Silver agreed. "It's just…I love you."

"I love you too. That is also complicated but that much is true. You can sense that, can't you?" The bond made it difficult to lie to a soulmate, especially about important things, and almost impossible while in physical contact.

Silver nodded.

"Then what is it?"

"I think maybe I'm jealous of Jack and Anne too. Just a little."

Max squeezed at his hand. "That's all right. That's human. I spend a lot of time with them. I have affection for them. But know that I love you and will always be there for you, _mon amour_. You don't have to be jealous, but if you are feeling it for the first time it's maybe because you finally have someone you're afraid of losing. But you won't lose me. I promise. Don't let the jealousy get the best of you, just accept that you have those feelings, then let go of them and trust me. Trust in us, in our bond."

Silver gave a long sigh. "I'll try."

"I know. Now turn over. Let me spoon you."

They settled down, the bond soothing, and were both soon asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/172318210447/the-auction-meridianrose-meridianrose-black)


End file.
